


Midnight Smut

by Jamesthekitsune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I'll add more tags when I think of them/make more, M/M, Transformation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesthekitsune/pseuds/Jamesthekitsune
Summary: I got horny for a noivern tf fanfic at 11pm yesterday, decided to start on this and have some fun with it
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Smut

I hear my phone go off and see a new notification from a random number: [I got you a package, it just got here. Have fun, Daniel~] I get out of my bed and grab the smallish cardboard box on my porch and a boxcutter, then head to my bed and open said box. Inside is a latex noivern bodysuit, which I pull out and admire.  
". . . Who the fuck sent me this?"  
I send the mystery person a text asking who they were, but all I get is a reply of [You'll find out later, fluffy boy.]  
"O-kay. . ."  
I slowly put it on, flexing the claws that my fingers go into. It's slightly uncomfortable that it fits perfectly, but I brush it off. I look over myself and walk around in it. Feels surprisingly comfortable once I get used to the. . . stranger proportions. I slowly lift a clawed hand to the breast on the suit and rub it a little. "Strange. . . that'll be something to get used to with this."   
I look down again and see a long, thick, pointed dildo protruding from a slit in the suit. It feels like there's a cavity to out my own in, so I tease myself a bit to get it to stick in and slowly jack off like that. "Mhnph, that's really nice. . . it almost feels like it's a part of me. . ."  
That statememt strikes a slight nerve with me and I suddenly stop to examine the rest of the suit, which looks like it's slowly shrinking even more, compressing against my body. . . making itself my new body. I poke each wing that extends from an arm to my body and feel a slight prick on them. "Wha- what kind of suit is this?!"  
As the suit becomes more and more of me, I feel a greatly increasing heat in my body. "I-. . . I-I'm. . . oh god, I feel. . . so horny. . ."  
I quickly bring my claws down to my dicks. . . there are 2 now, to my surprise. I bring my other arm's claws and slowly stroke both, moaning louder with each passing moment. I feel myself thrusting into my claws, flip onto my stomach and hump my bed, just try to find SOMETHING to stretch open and fill with cum. The enxt thing I know, I hear the doorbell ring again. I hear someone entering and approach my room. I see a tall man with a small bag of things enter my room with a smirk. "I see you're enjoying yourself quite a bit, aren't you?~"   
He tales out some rope and easily pins my lusty form to the bed, tying my arms and legs together, leaving me squirming around as he slowly presses a ring further down each dick, until they both reach their base in my slit and click together. "This'll keep you from cumming before I say, and they vibrate as well."  
I see him press something small in his palm and feel sudden vibrations from within my slit. I moan loudly and beg for him to stop, but only get a smirk and even more intense vibrations in return. He ties me up more and presses a cloth up to my mouth whilst massaging a breast, eliciting a louder moan. "Sleep tight, my little slave~"  
I feel myself drifting off and see black creeping into my vision, then close my eyes and let sleep overtake me.


End file.
